A Year In The Life
by Schwartzy2012
Summary: Follow Shelby and Cassie through the high and low times of raising a family, especially when the family has ten kids.
1. Chapter 1

Shelby stood outside her new school, out of the four schools she had attended in the past six months, this one looked like the worst, no good music program, no theatre program at all, it looked way too small. "Come on Shell, it wont be that bad. And if it is , it'll be okay, cause we'll move in a few weeks anyway," Shelby's older brother, August, said guiding her through the front door before venturing off to find his locker. Shelby found her locker quickly and went to find her first class.

An ancient looking woman sat at the desk writing something, Shelby knocked on the door frame, "Excuse me, Ms...Watkins?" the teacher looked up at Shelby questionably, "I'm Shelby Corcoran, I just moved here, this is my first class I think?"

"I am Mrs. Watkins, your English teacher. I will not tolerate talking during lessons, doing work from other classes, tardiness, or anything that will disrupt my class. Understand?" the teen nodded, "Good. your assigned desk will be the middle desk in the last row there. We are in the middle of reading "Of Mice and Men" so you should catch up, on your own time," she handed her a book.

"I already read this book one of the other schools, I think I will be okay."

"I'm sure that was a wile ago, you will probably need to read it again." Shelby was about to tell her teacher it was only a month ago but students started to file into the room, she took her seat and the school day started. Five minutes into the the class, the door flew open and blonde walked into the room with a cocky smirk on her face. "Ah Ms. July, lovely for you to join us this morning, tell me why are you late today? Were you abducted by aliens?" The blonde muttered a "whatever" and took the seat to the right of Shelby.

A few minutes later, the blonde kicked Shelby's chair, "Psst. Hey. You're new, what's your name?"

"Shelby Corcoran. You?"

"Cassandra July. Let me see your schedule," Shelby handed said paper over and Cassandra studied it, "You have the exact same schedule as me, let me show you around."

"Really? That's cool, thanks Cassandra."

"Call me Cassie."

Shelby was shocked that she stayed at McKinley High School long enough to graduate. Cassie and her had become best friends and went to NYU together. Cassandra was surprised when she found out she wanted to be more than Shelby's best friend, but her girlfriend, and even more surprised when she learned that the brunette felt the same way.

The women had been dating five years when they decided they wanted to expand their family, they adopted a three year old named Francine, or Frannie. "Mama?" the small blonde stood next to her new mothers' bed in the middle of the night, "Mommy? Pease wake up?" Shelby sat up and looked at her blonde daughter, "Mommy, I had a nighmare, I seep with you?" Shelby nodded and helped the tot climb over her girlfriend. Within the next year they adopted again, this time a two year old boy, Noah.

"Noah! No, no, no, don't touch that bud," Cassie said taking the small potted plant from her son, "Shelby! i have to go!" Cassie was a dance instructor at a local dance school and worked three days out of the week while Shelby was on broadway and was actually doing very well, she was originating a role that would get her a Tony come June. The Brunette came down the hall and kissed her girlfriend goodbye, followed by Frannie skipping down the hall in her fairy costume. Halloween was coming up and Shelby had taken the kids to pick out costumes earlier that day. "Well don't you look like a cutie? What are you supposed to be huh? A winged Frannie?"

"No Mama! I'm a fairy! Duh!"

"Oh Fairy Frannie got it. Give me a kiss I gotta go teach old people how to dance. You too goober." She picked up her son and covered his face in kisses before doing the same to her dughter. She kissed Shelby one more time, then left.

Three years later, they adopted a new born baby girl, Brittany. A year after that they adopted three year old Blaine. The next year they got married, and a month lather, they adopted three year old Santana. The year after that they adopted three year old Kurt. The next year they wanted to try to have a child themselves, Shelby gave birth to a baby girl, Rachel. And within the next year, they adopted a pair of sisters, four year old Quinn and four month old Beth.

Right after they adopted Santana, they got a call that Cassie's mother was sick, she and Shelby made the decision that it was best for them to move back to Ohio it would not only e good for Cassie to be near her family but also for the kids to get out of the city. They moved into a four thousand squarefoot, five bedroom, three and a half bathroom house in Akron. They opened a theatre education studio where Shelby teaches theatre and vocal classes and Cassie teaches dance classes. Their life was far from perfect but they were happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2015 is a bi year for me, I turn 18 in a couple weeks, I will graduate in June then to college. Craziness! Someone asked for the kid's ages so here they are! Frannie 13, Noah 11, Sam 9, Blaine 8, Santana 7, Brittany 6, Kurt 5, Quinn 5, Rachel 2, and Beth is six months.**

Shelby woke from the movement on the bed, she knew it wasn't her wife since she was wrapped in her arms, that left one of their children, "Mommy?" Shelby then knew it was Rachel, wait, the two year old was supposed to be in her crib. She lifted her head and looked at the tot, who smiled back at her.

"Rachel, Baby how did get in here? Did you climb out of your crib?" the girl nodded, "Alright, I don't want you doing that ever again. You hear me? If you want out you call for me or Mama, no more crawling out of the crib. Now lay down, it is most definably not time to get up." The tot laid down and was soon joined by Kurt and Quinn.

"Kurt, Quinn anybody else awake?" Cassie mumbled, the children responded with a "no", "Okay, just checking to see if I need to get up and make breakfast."

"I would wait for a couple more kids Cass, then you can go make the food." Shelby smirked and cuddled into Rachel.

"You're not going to help me? Its a breakfast for twelve!"

"Hmmm, nope!" the brunette replied, popping the "p", "Besides, it's a breakfast for eleven, Bethie doesn't eat anything more than mush. Now quiet, Rache is going back to sleep."

An hour later all twelve of the July-Corcorans were seated around the large kitchen table, eight of the kids sitting on the benches on either side, Rachel on Cassie's lap at one end, at the other was Shelby with Beth's highchair next to her.

"Mama, can Dallas stay the night tonight? Her brother is having friends over tonight and she doesn't want to stay there."

"I don't know Fran, Mom and I wont be home tonight, we're going to Holly's party, Uncle Gus is really the one to ask." the soon to be teen pulled her phone out of the pocket of her pajama pants.

"Which you can do after you eat." Shelby said to her oldest, "Put it away Francine Kailyn."

"Oooo, she called you by your full name, you're in trouble!" Santana said trying to start trouble, knowing she was going to succeed. The seven year old was known for starting fights with anyone who would fight back, and she knew all of her siblings would.

"Oh shut up booger," Noah said, "You just had to start something didn't you."

"Shut up Goober! I can fight my own battles. Unlike you who need our nine year old brother to help you beat up Tina Chang. She's seven Noah, why would you need to beat her up anyway?"

"Alright that's enough! Santana you did not need to start that. Noah keep your nose in your business, not your sister's. Frannie, that did not need to be brought up. And Quinn, eat more than just the bacon, the eggs are yummy too." Cassie said eying the five year old.

"Frannie, Blainie, Sanny, you clean the kitchen. Noah and Sammy suit up you're shoveling with Mama and Rachie. Britt, Kurt, and Quinnie you are with Beth and me doing laundry." Every kid groaned except Rachel who was excited about getting to go outside and play in the snow that had fallen overnight.

The kids worked hard to get their chores done so they could go play. Frannie, Santana and Brittany went to the living room to play a video game. Noah and Sam stayed outside and played hockey in the street with several other boys in the neighborhood. Blaine and Kurt stayed inside to play in their room with their cars. Quinn went to the nursery with Rachel to play with her dollhouse. Cassie and Shelby sat in the kitchen with Beth to talk.

"Uncle Gus is here!" Kurt yelled as he and Blaine came running down the stairs hours later. Not much had happened that New Years Eve, most of the kids hadn't even bothered to change out of their pajamas. Frannie's friend had arrived five minutes before Shelby's brother. "Uncle Gus, its been forever

since you came to babysit us!" the five year old jumped into his uncle's arms.

"That is exactly what I told your mothers when they asked m to come tonight, that I had to do it since it had been so long since I came."

"Actually," Cassie interrupted as she descended the stairs in a gold cocktail dress, "I think your exact words were, 'Fine I'll watch them, but you need to supply the money for pizza and make sure there's chips and other junk foods.' That sounds more like the August Corcoran I know, doesn't it Blaine?" The eight year giggled and nodded. The blonde kissed his head then kissed Kurt's cheek, Shelby came down and did the same, kissing her brother's check as well.

"Hey Gus, okay let's see, money for the pizza is on the counter, Frannie and Dallas are in her room, but I don't want them in there for too long, make sure they come out eventually. Beth's food is next to the money. I don't care how late any of them stay up, don't wake them up if they are asleep." She walked into the living room where all of the kids, except Frannie, were. She kissed each head, "I love you, and I love you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you. Be good for Uncle Gus. Oh! I don't want any of them going outside, it is way too cold." Cassie did the same to all the kids and the couple made their way into the foyer and put their coats on, "Frannie!" the blonde teen came running to the top of the stairs, "Come give Mama and me goodbye kisses." Frannie did as she was told, "Be good tonight, don't spend the whole night in your room. I love you"

"Love you too Mom. You too Mama. You guys have fun tonight."

"We really need to get out more often, I'm having such a good time! Why don't we go out more Shell?" Cassie said, they had been at their best friends' party for an hour now and were having a blast. They were catching up with people they hadn't talked to in what seemed like forever.

"Um let's think of why we don't go out, work, money. Oh wait, it's the ten kids we have at home," Shelby said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. Those were my idea too!" Cassie laughed

"It was more of a mutual idea," She kisssed he wife's temple, their best friends, Holly Holiday, and her boyfriend of three years, Will Schuester walked up. "Great party guys."

"Thanks!" the couple said together. "Wait you guys aren't leaving already are you?" Holy asked.

"Nope. August is with the kids all night. You can't get rid of us that easy." Cassie had known Holly their whole lives, they grew up right across the street from each other, they grew apart when they went off to college, but got back together when Shelby and Cassie moved back to Ohio. Shelby met Will in her geometry class, the only one Cassie wasn't in. They dated for about a month before Shelby dumped him. Shelby and Cassie hooked the two up whn they moved back and found out both were single.

"Don't we know it!" Will laughed, "We thought you were gone for good when you moved to New York. Unfortunately, you came back, and you brought a crap load of kids with you."

"Up yours Will!" Shelby and Cassie said in unison

Meanwhile at the house the kids and Gus were sitting down to eat their pizza, "Nooooooooooo!" well, everyone but Rachel who was refusing to eat what was in front of her, "No want this!"

"What do you want?" Gus asked, willing to give the girl what ever sje wanted, he would give anything to never see any of his nieces and nephews upset.

"Ceral."

"Her CEREAL is the Fruity Pebbles." Quinn clarified for her uncle. The man poured a small bowel for the tot, who seemed much happier that she got what she wanted.

The rest of the night went well for the moms and the kids. Shelby and Cassie enjoyed their adult time, and even snuck off to have a little private time. Everyone at home gathered around the tv to watch the countdown. Only Gus, Fannie, Dallas, Noah, and Sam made it to midnight, but everyone was still in the living room with them.

Cassie and Shelby arrived home at one-thirty to find everyone, including Gus, asleep. Gus was on the couch, Frannie on the love seat, Dallas was on the couch, Beth was in the playpen, and Sam, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt were cuddled on the floor. Cassie picked up Beth while Shelby shook her brother awake, "Gus, where's Quinn and Rache?"

"On the floor," the man rolled over so he was facing the back the back of the couch.

"I heard them going up stairs a little while ago," Dallas mumbled.

"Thank you Dall, now go to sleep." Shelby bade sure everyone was covered up before following her wife upstairs. They tucked Beth in together and made their way to the master bedroom, where they found Quinn and Rachel snuggled together their bed. They changed quickly and climbed into bed.

"Quinnie, scooch over, Mama's fallen off the bed."

"Rachie in the way Mama," Quinn sleepily replied before crawling on top of Cassie, and snuggleing into her chest, "You can scoot over now."

"Happy New Year baby."

"Happy New Year Mama. You too Mommy."

"Happy New Year."


	3. Chapter 3

New Mommies

On January twenty-fifth, Shelby and Cassie sat down with Quinn and asked what she wanted to do for her birthday. It would be the first birthday Quinn would be spending with the July-Corcoran family, and the mothers wanted to make it special for her.

"I wanna do somethin' I never doed before," the young blonde said while finding a loose thread on her jeans more interesting than her mothers.

"It's not doed, it is done, and what is that Q-bear?" Shelby corrected, pulling her daughter onto her lap.

"I wanna go bowling, the boy next door from when I used to live with my old mommy. He went bowling for his birthday and he said it was really fun and I wanna try," Quinn explained, finally looking up her blonde mother.

"Then a trip to bowling alley is in store for you. Do you want to invite your friends from school, or do want it to be just the family?" Cassie asked.

"Can it be everybody? My brothers and sisters, you, Uncle Gus, Grandma and Grandpa, and Nona and Papa?" the soon to be five year old said.

"Of course! No friends?" Shelby asked, and the little girl shook her head no, "Okay, why don't you go with Mama and call Grandma, Nona, and Uncle Gus to tell them about our plans. And I will call the bowling alley."

Two weeks later, the entire family was at the bowling alley having a great time. Kurt, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana on one lane with the bumpers up. Sam, Blaine, Noah, and Frannie on another lane. While the adults, and sometimes Rachel, were on a third lane, who ever not taking their turn was watching the kids. Cassie and Shelby were happy to see the smile on Quinn's face after she rolled the ball for the last frame. They were shocked to see that the first timer was beating many members of the family, including Cassie who was letting Rachel "help" her. When each lane had finished their first game, everyone sat down for cake and ice cream.

"So Quinnie the Pooh, are you having fun? Do you like bowling?" Cassie asked as she placed the smaller blonde on her lap.

"I like it a lot!" the girl was quiet for a moment before speaking again, "Mama, why didn't my old mommy want me and Bethie no more?" Cassie looked at her shocked before giving Shelby, who was at another table, a worried look. The brunette spoke to her mother before moving to her wife and daughter. Cassie got up and carried Quinn to the restroom where Shelby locked the door for privacy.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked worriedly.

"Why didn't my old mommy want me?" Quinn now had tears threatening to fall, but still wanted to know the truth.

"It wasn't that your old mommy didn't want you so much as it wasn't good for you to be with her. Your old mommy was doing things with you and Bethie around that wasn't safe for you. That's why Mrs. Lutrell brought you to us, so you and Beth could be safe," Shelby replied, she wasn't going to tell Quinn about the choice Judy Fabray had made, CPS had given her the choice between her children and the alcohol, that was something that could wait until both girls were older. The small blonde started to cry, burying her face in her mama's neck. She had all these emotions that she didn't know how to explain, she loved her old mommy, but her new mommy and mama made her feel like she never had before.

"You know what, I think someone needs a mommy day," Cassie said after letting their daughter cry into her for a minute, and having a silent conversation with her wife, "Tomorrow Mommy and I will cancel all our lessons and keep you out of school and we will stay home and watch movies and play games together. Does that sound fun?" Quinn nodded. They did this whenever they felt one of he kids needed some individual attention to help them know they are just as loved as the rest of their siblings. Even Frannie needed these days sometimes. Once they were sure Quinn was okay, they went back out and played another game before going home.

The next day, Shelby and Cassie called and canceled their lessons, took everyone to school then brought Quinn home to start their day. Once all their outerwear was put away, the three of them made their way into to the living room where Quinn chose to watch Finding Nemo. They spent most of the day cuddled up on the couch watching movies and reading Quinn's favorite book, Winnie the Pooh.

"Mommy? Mama?" both mothers hummed in acknowledgement, "Thank you for today. I love you, I'm happy you are my new mommies."

"We love you too girlie," Cassie said pulling the girl closer to her.

"And we are SUPER excited you are our daughter." Shelby covered the girl's face with kisses. Yes, ten kids were a lot, and they probably were going to have their issues with each of them. But as long as each child knew their mothers loved them all equally, Shelby and Cassie would be happy. Quinn was happy that not only did she and Bethie have a family that everybody loved each other, but they also had TWO mommies that cared for and spent time with them.

**Hello! Someone pointed out that Quinn should be turning five not six, so I fixed that. Thanks to that reader. And thanks to everybody else who comments, they make me smile. Trying to figure out the next Baby Back chapter, hopefully I will like this one, the last one was sent to the recycling bin for its suckage. :/ **


End file.
